Virus
by Aithers
Summary: Walaupun aku tidak bisa mendengar lagi ... tapi kau akan tetap menjadi nada yang membimbingku    Inspired by Beethoven Virus drama


Virus

* * *

><p>Another fiction from Aithers<p>

Disclaimer: Character by Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by: Beethoven Virus Drama

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Salam kenal, kami authors baru di fandom ini, senpai! Mudah-mudahan kalian berkenan dengan fanfiksi kami ini ...<p>

Warning: AU, OOC, inspired by Korean Drama (and little bit BB's parody *Laughter*)

* * *

><p>Chapter one: <em>Namikaze Yakuin<em>

* * *

><p>Pengenalan tokoh-tokoh utama::<p>

Uchiha Sasuke, 27 tahun. Konduktor orkestra kelas dunia.

Ia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang pemilih, punya standar tinggi, keras, dingin, dan tanpa kompromi. Lima tahun yang lalu, dalam menit-menit terakhir. Ia tidak mau memimpin orkestra karena kemampuan para pemain tidak memenuhi standarnya. Dia berkata, dia bisa malu jika di surga nanti ia bertemu Brahms karena membawakan komposisi yang kurang tepat. Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan negaranya dan menjadi konduktor kelas atas.

Namikaze Naruto, 24 tahun. Polisi lalu lintas.

Polisi muda yang urakan. Namun disuatu hari nanti ... emm ... siapa yang tahu?

Hyūga Hinata, 22 tahun. Pegawai negeri Konoha, seksi seni dan budaya.

Gadis yang mahir sekali bermain biola namun hanya bekerja sebagai pegawai negeri di kotanya.

* * *

><p>"Cih! Kenapa aku tidak pernah diberi libur sih!" keluh seorang opsir muda berambut pirang jabrik dari dalam mobil dinasnya. Terlihat bayangan hitam samar di bawah kelopak mata berwarna <em>azure<em> miliknya, dan penyebabnya karena ia terus bekerja terus menerus selama tiga hari tiga malam mengatur lalu lintas di daerah ini.

Bzzt ... Bzzt ... "_Roger_ ..."

Terdengar panggilan dari _walkie talkie_ milik opsir pirang itu. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu, "Opsir Namikaze Naruto! Kenapa bermalas-malasan begitu? Kau tidak di lihat apa yang ada di depanmu?" Bentak komandan polisi pada opsir pirang itu. "Apa? Dimana?" Opsir pirang yang bernama Naruto itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan kikuk untuk memeriksa adakah sesuatu yang ganjil dengan wilayahnya beroperasi. Komandan yang sedari tadi memantau anak buahnya yang berambut pirang lewat _CCTV_ terlihat marah dan erm ... menyeramkan, "ARAH JAM 2, 100 METER DARI TEMPATMU BERDIRI, BODOH!"

Naruto sang opsir pirang itu dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang diberitahukan atasannya. Naruto pun akhirnya menemukan sumber masalahnya. "_ROGER_ YAMATO _TAICH__Ō_!" Ia pun segera menjalankan mobil dinasnya ke tempat kejadian perkara.

"Kau tahu tidak berapa harga mobil ini! Bahkan harganya tidak sebanding bila dirimu dijual!" Seorang bapak paruh baya tampak marah karena mobilnya dengan tidak disengaja ditabrak oleh mobil pria berambut kelimis yang kira-kira berumur 30 tahun-an. "Siapa suruh anda memarkirnya sembarangan!" Si pria berambut kelimis tampak tidak mau kalah dengan pria paruh baya itu untungnya sebelum terjadi baku hantam di tempat Naruto segera datang untuk melerai.

Namun usahanya sia-sia, walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba melerai kedua orang itu tidak ada yang mau kalah. "Opsir tolong! Aduh..." Dan sekarang keadaan diperparah dengan adanya seorang ibu hamil yang nampaknya akan melahirkan. Naruto meremas rambut pirangnya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal, kita lihat saja keadaan di sini, mobil kedua pria itu menghalangi jalan, di sebelah sana ada ibu hamil yang akan melahirkan. Sementara di wilayah ini hanya ia yang bertugas! Ditambah lagi dengan cuaca yang begitu panas, dan kondisinya yang kelelahan.

Akhirnya habislah semua kesabaran Naruto. Ia tak dapat lagi mentolerir semua yang ada di hadapannya saat ini! Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil dinasnya. Lalu ...

**BRAKK!**

Ia menabrakkan mobil dinasnya hingga menyeret kedua mobil yang tadi menghalangi jalan dari tengah jalan. Semua orang yang berada di tempat kejadian hanya bisa menganga melihat kelakuan polisi yang bisa dibilang cukup gila –atau memang gila(?)-.

* * *

><p>BRAK!<p>

Yamato taichō menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda pirang yang sedang menunduk di hadapannya. "Kau tentu tahu apa tugasmu 'kan, Opsir Namikaze?" Tanya Yamato dengan menunjukkan senyum malaikat*?*nya. "Men … menjaga ketertiban dan keamanan lalu lintas," jawab si opsir pirang.

"LALU KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGACAUKANNYA? HAH? Kau pikir mobil dinas itu milikmu?" Bentak Yamato _Taichō_ sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Naruto, hal itu membuat si opsir pirang makin menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"OPSIR NARUTO KAU DISKORSING 3 BULAN!" Tegas Yamato _Taichō_ pada bawahannya yang berambut pirang itu.

Yah Naruto, kita ambil sisi positifnya saja. Karena hal ini, kau dapat liburan selama 3 bulan 'kan? Tanpa digaji tentunya.

* * *

><p>AN: Namikaze Yakuin: Opsir Namikaze

Annyeong haseo! We're Aithers imnida*?* kamshamnida kalian udah menyempatkan membaca cerita abal kami. Ya, maaf jika cerita kami terlalu mengikuti drama _Beethoven Virus_ dan juga terlalu pendek. Ah, iya kami mohon reviewnya,ya. Segitu aja deh, Annyeong gahaseo! Bai Bai! Adios!

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa!


End file.
